


[马俊]天敌

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马俊]天敌

宿醉后的李马克头痛欲裂，当他看到旁边躺着的人时，更是吓得眼睛都要脱框了。

床上酣睡的另一个人便是他们班上有名的不良学生黄仁俊，如果仅仅是躺着，李马克可能还不觉得有什么。但裸着躺在同一张床上，对方身上还有说不清的红红紫紫的痕迹，饶是李马克再不经人事也明白发生了什么。

或许是李马克动静太大，上一秒还睡得吹口水泡泡的人缓缓地睁开眼，迷迷瞪瞪地看向他这边。还未等黄仁俊弄清情况，李马克就握着他的手大喊：“我会负责的。”。

“啥？”状况外的黄仁俊。

又过了一分钟，黄仁俊彻底从睡梦中清醒，他木着脸回忆了一下昨晚的经历，又掀开被子看了看自己布满红痕的身体，狠狠地锤了枕头一把。

“艹！”

旁边的李马克被吓了一条，但事情已经发生了，说再多也无济于事，他坐直身体又重复了一遍。

“我会负责的。”“谁他妈要你负责啊！”黄仁俊骂骂咧咧地下床，腰部的酸痛和后部的不适让他的动作有一刹那停滞，他背对着李马克套上内裤，穴内未被清除的液体随着他的大腿往下流。李马克红着脸用手遮脸，一脸不敢看的样子。“你他娘的没标记我吧？”黄仁俊一边提裤子一边摸后颈，粗糙的指腹摸在昨天被吮红的腺体上让他打了个冷颤。

“我不知道，但我娘肯定没有。”“……”

黄仁俊很快就穿好了衣服，他一瘸一拐地走到门前，离开前瞪着李马克，气呼呼地说：“昨天什么也没发生，你要是敢乱说，我就。”他做了个抹脖子的动作，狠狠地摔门而去。

一夜情并不能阻挡好学生李马克去上课，他以最快速度洗了个澡穿上衣服，往学校奔去。

踏进教室的那一刻，上课铃刚好响起，李马克松了口气。他从书包里拿出书本和笔盒摆在桌面上，和往常一样看向黑板，却总忍不住望向后门。

心不在焉地混了一天，李马克也没见到他想见的人。

 

黄仁俊浑身酸痛，想着反正自己在老师眼里没有什么好印象，干脆把一天的课都给翘了。在家里浑浑噩噩地躺了大半天，夜班的闹钟准时响起。他伸出手按掉铃声，扶着腰从床上下来，从抽屉里翻了块胶布贴在腺体后，便匆匆地出门了。

进酒吧之前，黄仁俊先到了一个网吧，他从包间里提出一个黄毛，不由分说地给了他两拳。周围的人看着他愤怒的模样，没有一个刚上前劝阻的

“还敢惹你俊哥不？”“不敢了真的不敢了！”黄仁俊嫌弃地扔开手中的领子，拍拍手上的灰，拎起书包吊儿郎当地离开了。

虽然装得很帅，但刚走到没有人的地方，黄仁俊就捂着腰皱起眉，他咬咬牙，继续向酒吧走去。

一天不去可就没了一百块前工资了。

 

还未到营业时间，酒吧里只有董思成一人漫不经心地在擦着杯子。黄仁俊走近吧台，将书包一甩，差点把董思成刚擦好的杯子给甩掉了。“你小心点！”董思成瞪了他一眼，把自己的宝贝杯子挪远了。

“哥，这道题怎么做？”黄仁俊从包里抽出一本卷边的练习册，掀至便签处。“你把地拖了了我就告诉你。”董思成接过练习册，看了两眼便知道答案，但他硬是不告诉黄仁俊。黄仁俊也不恼，拎过拖把仔细地清洁地板，只是动作相比之前没有那么流畅。

“你被打了？”“被阴了。”黄仁俊没有正面回复他的问题，董思成也没多问，趁他拖地的时间，随手翻了翻前面的题，顺手把打星号的题的解题思路完整地写在了便条上。

黄仁俊拖完地，酒吧也到了营业时间。他有些沮丧地把练习册塞回书包，跟着刚到的李楷灿一起去了后台。

“你今天怎么没去上课啊？”李楷灿是黄仁俊隔壁班的同学，名草有主的Omega，来酒吧不过是为了满足自己唱歌的兴趣，下了班还有男朋友来接，和黄仁俊可谓是天差地别。“不舒服。”李楷灿“切”了一声，明显不相信这个蹩脚的理由。

黄仁俊不理会他，转过身换上夜班制服。他刚脱下上衣，李楷灿便凑了上来。“你的味道怎么变了，我靠！”李楷灿被黄仁俊身上的痕迹吓了一跳，连粗口都爆出来了。“你、你、你被强暴了吗？”“没有。”黄仁俊套上衬衫，回头盯着李楷灿。“你要是敢告诉别人，我就跟李帝努说你那天被陌生alpha调戏的事情。”

“你就说呗，这事一定得告诉思成哥。”李楷灿才不吃他这套呢，跳着脚就要去找董思成。“就这一次，你别跟思成哥说行不行，他知道了准不让我再干了。”黄仁俊拉着他的衣袖，刘海参差不齐地盖在额前，李楷灿心软了但仍是不放心。

“可是你这样……”

“我会处理好的。”


End file.
